Hate is Easier than Love
by Edwards.secret.lover
Summary: Bella james and Renee are running from charlie. The cullens take them in. Bella cant stand any male touching her. Edward feels a uncontrolable need to protect her. can our 2 lovers get together in the end? rating may change. Summary sux give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**First fan fiction so please be nice. Um…basically the story is Edward and Bella. All human there's no mystical creatures. There might be a little not-character like acts in here but not yet. Just let me know if I should continue. thanks**

________________________________________________________________________

Edward's pov

"Edward! Alice! Emmett! Come down here please." My father, Carlisle called up the stairs. I wonder what Emmett did this time to get us into trouble. For an 8 year old he's a evil genius. I walked out of my room and banged on Alice's door. Downstairs the TV filled the living room with green light. Great this means a family meeting. Yay. Alice and I sat on opposite ends of the couch. She was still mad that I refused to play dress up Edward. I'm 17 for god's sake. Whatever she'll get over it. But then again I did give her number to that Mike Newton guy who'd been drooling after her for a while. Yeah that's probably why I'm not forgiven yet.

"I know I'm in trouble dad. What was I thinking? Why did I think I could get away with it? But you have to admit it was pretty funny." Emmett exclaimed as he bounded down the stairs. He then noticed the television and clamped his mouth shut. "Rewind. Delete and Play. Hey dad what's the family meeting about?" Emmett tried to cover up as he jumped into the space between Alice and I.

"We'll talk about that later on." Dad said to Emmett. "As you three know the hospital holds a fundraiser each year to give to the charities around the area. This years will be in the next couple of months, it'll be a fancy dinner party that Emmett will most likely fall asleep at. Anyway, this year the hospital decided to do some more. Doctors such as myself have been asked to take in a family from a shelter if they have room. We obviously have room so I agreed to house a family. We will have a family from AFS," He continued after clicking a button for the charity's symbol. "The AFS is an abusive family shelter. Parents and their children can run to any of these shelters across the nation and they protect them from their abusive spouses. The family that we will be housing is," he paused to click and a picture came up. "the swans. The mother Renee Swan. Daughter, Isabella Swan. And son James Swan. We don't know exactly what the father has done to them. That is privileged information. All we know is that we will all be nice," he looked at me sternly. "considerate, non-prankful," looking at Emmett with his eyebrows raised. "and generous." he finished smiling at Alice.

"Yes Daddy." Alice replied smiling angelically. I saw through that smile straight to the devil horns.

"Well, they will be here tomorrow so start polishing those halos." Carlisle stated clapping his hands. He turned to the television and looked at the screen, sighed and walked out. Esme who'd been silent the whole time left the room as well and I noticed she had tears in her eyes.

Esme was married before she'd even met my father. Her first husband she married at 18 right our of high school. He was abusive and beat her every night if he wasn't given exactly what he wanted. She escaped one night after a bad beating and stumbled across my father. He was in his last year of Med school so he was able to nurse her back to health. Carlisle went with my mother to get divorce papers filed and that was the end of her first husband. 7 months later Carlisle proposed to my mom and they were married the next year. Nine months after the wedding, or I guess the honeymoon, I showed up and my mother says that was probably the happiest day of her life. Seeing Carlisle's eyes and smile in my own. But since dad didn't want a jr. I was named after his father, Grandpa Edward. I was two weeks old when my mother became pregnant again. Six months into pregnancy my mother went into labor and after almost a full day of pain and tears. My father was able to deliver and save my premature sister. Mom wanted to name her something along the lines of miracle baby but dad decided to name her after and Aunt Alice. On Alice's eighth birthday we had two celebrations. Alice's birthday and Mommy's pregnant again day. Almost nine months to the day mom went into labor. This one I remember. Grandma and grandpa came in and took Alice and I to the zoo, while dad delivered Emmett. Emmett was named after mom's favorite book character at the time. Even though we don't get along sometimes I can never imagine my father hitting any of us.

I starred up at the photo on the television. The woman, Renee Swan, had long brown colored hair pulled and tied to the side, and was in such a tangled mess I briefly wondered if it had seen a brush or even a shower in a while. She was barley smiling, her lips making a faint curve that you had to really look to see that it was a smile and not a trick of the light. Renee's eyes looked faded and tired, as if she had fought battles that were not intended for her. An arm hung in a sling over her left shoulder for her right arm. Her left arm was up and around the daughter, Isabella's shoulder.

Isabella Swan was a odd looking girl. Something about the look she had, or maybe it was her posture, that made me want to get in front of her and take on the world to protect her. Isabella's eyes unlike her mother's blue, were brown. A dark brown vortex that even through a picture I was lost in. Her eyes held no hurt, no pain, no sadness, no emotion. Just a brick wall. A wall most likely used to keep any tears from spilling out, or emotion shinning through to give away a secret. I felt the need to find a whole in the wall, or to call up to the top for Rupunzel to let down her dark brown hair for me to climb up and save her. She had a nasty bruise on her cheek bone. But even with that bruise her head was still held high, with no smile. I noticed her right arm was wrapped around her mothers waist while the other was pressed to her brothers chest.

James Swan had his arms hanging at his sides. His hands were balled into fists saying he wouldn't take any crap thrown his way. His eyes were a piercing blue, not faded like his mother's. From my position looking at the picture they almost seemed to glow with hatred. His messy blonde hair looked like it also needed a nice warm shower. He would get that shower and anything else he may need. Esme would make sure of it.

I stood up from the couch and tucked my hands into my pockets. After one last glance at Isabella Swan I made my way to the stairs and back to my room. I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes. I knew that tonight I would be dreaming of those guarded brown eyes and what secrets they must hold. My eyes slid closed and I began to dream.

________________________________________________________________________

"_Let me take you in my arms. We can fly together. I'll protect you, you just hold on and never let go." - J.G._

__________________________________________________________________________

**So what did you think? Please no hate mail. Remember first fan fiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. I realize that I forgot a disclaimer so:**

**I don't own twilight or its characters.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

Bella's pov

"Thank you so much. I just- thank you. You have no idea what this means to us, thank you. Thank you so very much." My mother rambled on after our picture was taken. She always rambled when she was nervous or happy. Right after the picture was taken an AFS employee had told us we would be staying for four months with a family. We would have a home, food, and education until we could earn enough money to get a life together. My mother had been rambling on and on her thank you's after the picture, her smile I don't think had ever been so big. However, that was how my mother, Renee, was. She had always been a little on the crazy side. But I blame Charlie for that.

He was the reason Mom was the way she was. No matter what he did to her, James or I she still could not hate him. That always confused her, with everything he had done to her physically, and mentally it's a wonder she isn't sick as a dog. Mom's health isn't the only thing I am thankful for. My brother James could have given in to Charlie. But he never did. James always held on strong and tried to help. He's such a brave boy. Not many eight year olds could go through everything that James has and still be sweet, caring and tough as a rock. James slipped his hand into mine and held his head high.

"Come on mom." I said to Renee and placed my hand on her arm that was not hurt.

"Thank you again." She said one last time, we walked out of the office and down the narrow hallway to the small room we had been calling home for the past two months. James immediately crawled up onto his bunk above mine and disappeared under his blanket.

"So, a doctor's home? That just sounds lovely. See Bella? Things are looking up. Soon we'll have a little cottage house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. A kitchen and a sitting room. We'll have a white picket fence around the yard and a vegetable garden out back. It'll be perfect." Mom stated sitting at the small desk in the corner. And began to daydream of our future home. I patted her back and turned to my bed. Underneath the bottom bunk were the two books I had taken with me, a journal that AFS had given me, and my clothes. I reached under for my old copy of _Wuthering Heights _and settled into the uncomfortable bed. After reading a page, I changed my mind and grabbed the book of quotes my old friend had given me for my birthday a couple years back. I pulled the picture of the family that would be housing us out of my pocket and flipped to a page I knew well enough. I looked down at the picture once again, it bewildered me how the father and mother and all three children could look so happy together. I mean I knew most families were not like ours but it still seamed strange. After spending two months in this place with no one but, mothers and their children, and some fathers and their children, you begin to wonder if all families are like these. I looked harder at the picture, willing it to show the flaw that made this family like my own, but it stayed the same.

The father, Carlisle Cullen, had his arm wrapped around his wife, Esme Cullen. He was a handsome man with slick blonde hair brushed back smoothly. I lifted my hand to my own hair self-consciously. I knew it was a train wreck but frankly, I didn't care. Hair care was at the bottom of my list. His green eyes were soft and welcoming. His smile shone brightly and I felt a little less worried about the man in the house. I moved my eyes to the woman.

She was beautiful. Brown hair like my mothers and loving blue eyes to match her brilliant smile. Esme Cullen looked like Holly-woods idea of the model American housemother. Arm around her husband's waist and another arm around her son's waist.

Edward Cullen. He was the eldest and quite the eye candy. He had tussled bronze hair that had a look I'm sure only he could pull of. Piercing green eyes that held so many emotions just swimming around waiting for their turn to shine. His smile was slightly crooked but it just gave him a boyish charm that made him look his actual age of 17 years. My age. If this had been a different circumstance, if I had been a different girl, if this had been a different life, if Charlie had not been my father, I might have been excited about being able to live with the green-eyed Adonis. No, I'm only excited to be out of here and far away from Charlie.

There was also a small girl. Alice Cullen, I think her name was. She was very small, and petite. She was nice looking, short black hair sticking out in all directions. Alice had her mother's smile and her father's eyes. She was also wearing label clothes. American eagle I think. I used to be into that kind of stuff but the short-sleeved shirts, short shorts, and ripped jeans weren't good shields. Plus those clothes didn't cover up all the markings. I gave up the fashion life long ago. Looking at this girl, I felt like I was looking at a younger me. Back when Charlie saved his treatments for Renee and Renee alone.

Last, there was a small boy with probably the biggest and goofiest smile I had ever seen in my life. Emmett Cullen. He reminded me of James when he let his guard down and decided to have fun. Like when the AFS employees had told us where and who we would be staying with I saw James's face light up and a smile pull at his lips. I was almost positive that after four months with Emmett, I would have my old James back.

I smiled at the thought and placed the picture on top of the page I had selected earlier. I closed the book, slid it under the bed, and tried to go to sleep. The second I closed my eyes I met with two emerald green eyes holding so much emotion I felt safe, curious, and complete.

________________________________________________________________________

"_All of my emotions jumbled together threatening to break free, I grab hold of them and shove them just a little bit deeper." -J.G._

__________________________________________________________________________

**Really quick before you review I just want to say thank you to Bitemealready, Abby colman, crazy soda girl and MVMMT5 for being the first to review and for reading my story. Thanks you guys. Now please Review. Thanks.**


End file.
